croftgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis
Atlantis Atlantis is a location in the original 1996 Tomb Raider ''game. It also features in the remake: ''Tomb Raider: Anniversary, but under the name The Lost Island. Levels There are three playable levels in this location in both games. But the names of the levels differ slightly. In Tomb Raider: Natla's Mines, Atlantis (level), The Great Pyramid In Tomb Raider Anniversary: Natla's Mines, The Great Pyramid, The Final Conflict *Natla's Mines *Atlantis (Level) *The Great Pypramid *The Final Conflict The Triumvirate of Atlantis *Tihocan *Qualopec *Natla Tomb Raider 1 - Unfinished Buisness *Atlantean Stronghold *The Hive Origins in Prehistory Many millions of years ago an advanced humanoid civilisation visited the Earth and settled here. They were the Atlans, and they established a cultural base on a great continent stretching from America to Australia, which they called Atlantis. The above explains the sudden appearance of Homo Sapiens in around 3 million BC and consequently, the dying out of Earth's indigenous population, as represented by the Neanderthals (who could not compete with the new, more advanced race as it spread out from Atlantis to eventually cover the globe). The Atlans had a two tier social structure comprised of the Priesthood and the People. The Priesthood were an aristocracy of genetically enhanced men and women, with the powers that made them very much like gods - but without the immortality of the latter (though they were reputed to live for two hundred years). The people, on the other hand, were as limited as you or I - and more so, following the cataclysm that befell Atlantis. The original Atlantean society established on the great continent of Atlantis was dominated by a triumvirate of Priests, their name being Qualopec, Tihocan and Natla. War arose in Atlantis when Natla launched an assault on her fellow rulers, in a bid to assume power and control over the Great Pyramid's secrets and the Atlantean Scion. Her attempt failed, and Natla was imprisoned by Qualopec and Tihocan. In the following age, a great cataclysm befell Atlantis. The continent was struck by a meteorite, and lost beneath the waves of a Great Flood. It wasn't until the late 20th century that a remnant of Atlantis and the Great Pyramid was rediscovered, possibly somewhere in the Mediterranean. The Grand Unifying Theory In Tomb Raider: Anniversary, Lara Croft's father Lord Richard Croft reveals his thoughts regarding Atlantis. "Atlantis is the civilisation upon which all others were built." This suggests that Atlantis was the 'Mother Culture' that spawned and influenced the cultures we today know as Ancient Civilisations. For example, and in relation to the storyline of Tomb Raider: the Egyptians, the Greeks, and the Inca. This theory is hinted at in Tomb Raider Anniversary. The inner walls of Atlantis are covered with glowing glyphs and symbols from many of our own Ancient Cultures. Ancient Greek symbols are placed alongside Egyptian hieroglyphs, suggesting that Atlantis played a large part in the formations of these cultures. The Differences Tomb Raider's Atlantis is more organic, where Anniversary's is more technologically advanced. Tomb Raider's Atlanteans are more technologically advanced, whereas Anniversary's are more supernaturally equipped. 'Tomb Raider' *The inside of the Great Pyramid appears to be a complete living organism, rather like the inner walls of a womb. *The Atlanteans look like technologically advanced humans, even 'Droid'-like. *The Atlanteans harness advanced technology to imprison Natla by means of cryogenically freezing her. *The Atlanteans had an extended life-span, but weren't immortal. 'Tomb Raider Anniversary' *The inside of the Great Pyramid appears to be a combination of organic tissue, and crafted metal. Glyphs and symbols from our ancient cultures cover the walls, giving the pyramid a definite Sci-Fi appearance. *The Atlanteans look like humans dressed in royal attire. *The Atlanteans harness a magical force to imprison Natla within a giant crystal. *The Atlanteans have an extended lifespan, and even though they appear to age, they are immortal. Featured Images Category:Locations